


"DRAWING IS EASY. DON’T LET ANYONE EVER TELL YOU IT ISN’T."

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU WORK HARD. AND HONE YOUR CRAFT. AND IGNORE THE HATERS. UNTIL YOU ARE IN. 'THE ZONE'." - Troll Pablo Picasso, probably, at some point. You are almost certain Troll Pablo Picasso said that. Karkat and Dave, artists in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"DRAWING IS EASY. DON’T LET ANYONE EVER TELL YOU IT ISN’T."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janmen/gifts).



> LITTLE DID YOU KNOW THAT PALE DAVEKAT IS MY SECRET WEAKNESS. Had so much fun with this, I really hope you like it!

"Listen dude, it's fine, look, I can't draw either. Art is hard as hell."

"Shut up. A few more hours of practice and I will be kicking everyone's ass at art, mark my words!"

"...All right, man. I believe it."


End file.
